6 Pounder
The Ordnance Quick-Firing 6-pounder 7 cwt, or just 6 pounder, was a British 57 mm gun, serving as a primary anti-tank gun of the British Army during World War II, as well as the main armament for a number of armoured fighting vehicles. Although planned before the start of the war, it did not reach service until the North African Campaign in April 1942. There, it replaced the 2 pounder in the anti-tank role, allowing the 25 pounder gun-howitzer to revert to its intended artillery role. The United States Army also adopted the 6 pounder as their primary anti-tank gun under the designation 57 mm Gun M1. Battlefield V The 6 Pounder appears in Battlefield V as the standard anti-tank emplacement for the United Kingdom, USA and Japan. Its German counterpart is the Pak 40. In comparison to the Pak 40, the 6 Pounder has a higher initial velocity projectile at 530m/s, but with a relatively small blast radius of 3m, as well as higher drag that slows the projectile more while in flight. These characteristics generally permit better accuracy at range and against moving targets, but requires greater precision when employed against infantry. In terms of damage, reload speed and penetrative power versus armor, the two guns are statistically identical. The 6 Pounder is operated by one player, and has both an unzoomed and magnified optic view. Reloading is performed automatically immediately after firing, although players can halt this process by keeping the fire button held, allowing them to better observe fall of shot while aiming. Despite have a gunshield, the operator's head protrudes slightly over the mantlet, leaving them vulnerable to snipers or small arms fire in general. Due to its smaller gunshield, 6 Pounder users are generally more exposed than on the Pak 40. The emplacement can be destroyed by explosives, such as the particularly damaging Medium and Heavyweight Demolition Bombs. The gun can be found as either an immobile or towable gun. In the former role, it can either be pre-built around objectives or constructed as a Fortification by the Support class. In the latter, the 6 Pounder can be hitched to vehicles and moved around the battlefield. BF5 6 Pounder.png Vehicle Mounted 6 Pounder The 6 Pounder is the main gun on the T48 GMC, available as a Squad Reinforcement. The gun is controlled from the second seat and has a limited horizontal arc, but is very effective against enemy tanks and has unlimited ammunition. The 6 Pounder is also a vehicle specialization as the QF 6PDR and is available for the Valentine Mk VIII, and replaces the QF 2PDR when equipped. It is effective against armored vehicles but also reduces the firing rate of the vehicle. An autoloading version of the QF 6PDR is also available for the Mosquito FB MkVI added in Battlefield V: Lightning Strikes. Trivia *The projectile used by the stationary weapon 6 Pounder is erroneously labelled as PAK 40 75mm in the HUD. Category:Specializations of Battlefield V Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Emplaced Weapon